


Frozen

by NPh



Series: One of a kind [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPh/pseuds/NPh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives and Echo are still getting used to being a part of the famous 501st.<br/>The legion is always on the move - taking part in the most risky missions and saving the day.<br/>Getting used to something like this is harder than it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for living kudos on the ''Noticed'' :)  
> Hope You like this story too.

_''Frozen''_

 

''Move it, troopers!''

Fives hardly managed to hold back a nasty comment. It was cold. They were freezing. There was no path to keep to and still they had to walk. It could have been worse – that was what this hyperactive clone had said... Hardcase. He went by Hardcase. Fives had to admit it – the name suited its bearer. Hardcase was one of the few members of the division chosen for this mission, who appeared to be in high spirits as if they hadn't been wandering through a deserted ice field for a whole day. He was definitely insane or strudy – Fives hoped it was the latter... He also wished he would become as strong-willed one day...  
He straightened his back and decided to march with dignity – like a true member of the 501st... His resolution didn't last long. He slipped on something and there he was – head burried in a snowdrift, arms and legs outspread as if he'd been about to make a snow angel. A true member of the 501st indeed.  
Echo, who had been walking beside Fives, immediately crouched next to him and started pulling upright. The two must have looked helpless because Fives felt second pair of hands pulling him away from the snowdrift. That was so embarassing... He remembered the captain saying that they're not shinies anymore... The years on Kamino – when they had been just the Domino Squad and they had been _losers_... Everybody had been teasing them, mocking... He felt his face turning red because of the shame.

''You okay?'' asked Echo in a quiet voice, when Fives was trying to stand upright.  
''Yeah, yeah...'' he muttered and looked at the brother on his left, the one who had helped him. The clone had the emblem of the Republic painted on top of his helmet. Fives knew his name... Jesse. That was Jesse.  
''Thanks...'' Fives said quite sheepishly. The older trooper just waved his hand and though he couldn't see his face, Fives would bet he was smiling in a friendly way.  
Suddenly there was a thump and Jesse looked at his spaulder only to find a gob of snow on it.  
''Hardcase, I _know_ it was you!'' he said, without turning around to glance at the brothers behind him.  
''Me? Oh, that's a bum rap! It was Kix!''  
''Oh, _really_...?'' asked Jesse sweetly before he suddenly turned on his hill and smashed a snowball right into Hardcase's visor – the hit made the clone tumble.  
Fives and Echo exchanged surprised glances. They had heard that the whole 501st had an extraordinary way of being – this legion was said to differ from other battalions when it came to solving problems and acting during missions but... They were supposed to stay unnoticed by the enemy and a snowfight would draw attention for sure...

''It's not like we're sneaking up on a base...'' mumbled another clone, watching Hardcase and Jesse fling snowballs at each other. Fives didn't need to see this brother's face to know his browned off expression.  
''Let it go, Dogma!'' shouted Hardcase, throwing another snowball at Jesse and then, when his first target was lying defanged on the ground, aimed at the irritated clone.  
''Hardcase, don't you da-''  
Poor Dogma was cut off by a direct hit. He was mumbling some curses, brushing the snow away. He glared at Hardcase and it was obvious that he was debating with himself – wheter he should strike back or not... Only then Jesse rose to his feet, holding a great number of snowballs under one arm and aiming with the other... Not to mention that Kix went with the flow and decided to help his friend.  
Hardcase was outnumbered but he didn't seem to worry. Just when he was about to send another snowball at Jesse, something hit him and he fell down, making a loud thud while his armor touched the ground. Then the same happened to the rest of the trouble makers.

Fives and Echo looked in the directon from which the three snowballs had come. The general, commander and captain were standing on a small hill, watching the troops. Rex had his gloves covered by snow...  
''Nice shots'' said the commander, smiling at the clone officer. He didn't answered her, instead he gave an order.

''Move it, troopers!''

 

///

 

It seemed it was the tradition for Hardcase to speak everyone's mind.

''Someone tell me what's wrong with this planet?''

No one was eager to answer to the request, although they all were able to recite almost everything that was wrong with the planet. To begin with its name – it seemed imposible to pronounce for everybody but the natives. It sounded like some babble and there was a wailing tone at the end of it – many had tried to articulate it correctly but each attempt had been denounced as failure. Some troopers had also made noises about the fact that the designation was very accurate description of the planet itself. Many people may consider it beautiful but when forced to wander through it – just like the 501st was - they would definitely change their minds. At first the temperature was endurable – a chilly wind tormented the passersby from time to time, but for someone as case-harden as their battalion it was nothing. However, since the troopers were heading north, the gusts of wind burgeoned and soon became unbearable. The mantle of snow was thin but the ground beneath it was frozen to the core, furthermore, there were plates of ice scattered across the surface.  
The most 'wrong' thing on this planet was probably the daylight or, to be exact, the lack of it. The globe was enshrouded by thick cover of leaden clouds, therefore the visibility was restricted. Nonetheless, when the time came for the night to fall, the sky flared with dozens of harlequin auroras. Streamers and bands were crossing the firmament, weaving their ways, dancing near the horizon.

The whole division glanced up and was gaping in awe for a long while. Finally, the general came to his senses and ordered the rest to move. They all obeyed – more or less reluctantly.  
Fives found it truly difficult to take his eyes off the lights. In his whole life he had never seen anything comparable to this. If the truth was told, it wasn't a long life and he spent the majority of his existence on Kamino, but Fives didn't think about it – he watched the nightsky and marveled at the view above him.

''Don't straggle'' said Kix, nudging Fives while passing him by.  
The younger clone just nodded, still looking lingeringly at the sky. He fell into step with Echo and once again they were walking in silence, occasionally ensuring themselves that the captain in still visible.  
Fives didn't think about anything in particular, he watched his step because he didn't want the earlier 'incident' to be repeated.  
So this is what it's like? To be a real soldier on the battlefield? The commotion on the Rishi moon was just some defferentness from the rutine? It was hard to believe that those 'real soldiers' used to spend most of their time on sneaking upon the clankers.  
Fives had heard so many stories, had seen so many veterans on Kamino... And now he was reaching the conclusion that it had been all exaggerated (or maybe he had no luck in being chosen for certain missions). He had taken part only in a few operations with the 501st yet and all those assignments had come down to sabotage and prowling... Maybe it was the shiny still hiding beneath his skin? Maybe subconsciously Fives was eager for 'some action'...?

 

Eventually the division came to a stop. The general and captain crested the hill and were standing there for a while. Rex scaned the area using the binoculars and made some gestures – Fives guessed that he was giving a report. General Skywalker didn't seem pleased, he looked around, his arms akimbo. He turned to face the captain again and said something – he got shrug for an answer. Then Rex crossed his arms and – presumably – came up with a plan. Skywalker considered captain's words for a moment and Fives wondered what Rex had suggested. It must have been something unconventional and inventive - just like pretending the droid when they'd wanted to gain entry to the station on Rishi moon.  
Finally, the general nodded and called the commander who snapped something about freezing but crested the hill to stand beside her master.

 

///

 

Fives had no idea what had gone wrong. The plan? No, it had been Rex's plan – it was unnering. They had split into two groups – one led by general Skywalker, the other by the captain and commander. When both teams had reached the main entrance, they'd found no welcoming committee – hesitantly the whole division had moved further.  
The droid factory'd been empty, completly deserted – only dead silence and wind howling in the corridors. No lighting, no heating – as if no one had ever been there. The surroundings had seemed rather unsettling... Some clones had been aiming their guns at every shadow – the feel of precariousness had spread...  
They had been still moving forward, shooting glances all around, _hoping_ that something would finally show up... The group led by captain Rex and commander Tano had reached the main hall – everything had gone downhill from there.

A terrifying noise had blared. Fives heard only a series of loud sounds of cracking, somebody had been screaming, the officers had shouted orders.  
''Everybody, out!!!''  
Fives'd turned around to see the captain yelling, hurrying the troopers, ordering them to leave the factory immediately. The commander had been doing the same – she'd told the general to run, he had been reluctant but obeyed and made his team fall back.  
They had been running. Rushing towards the main entrance. Rex's yells had been still right behind Fives. The young clone had been completly out of breath and lost. After all, he'd hoped for some _action_. He'd gotten what he'd asked for...  
Another noise had blared.  
Fives had lost the track of his surroundings. He'd lifted his head and seen the ceiling falling down...  
Suddenly everything had gone dark.

 

And there he was – lying on the cold floor, his helmet gone and severe pain pulsing from his side. How had he survived...? Fives looked around and it turned out that two massive slabs had cannoned into each other and formed some kind of roof above him so that the falling debris hadn't reached him.  
The fate had spared him.  
But he would starve here or freeze to death, wouldn't he?

Therefore he was lying there, the floor cold against his cheek, his hands still clung frantically to his gun. He had never really thought about the idea of being expendable – it hurt. He knew that he was clone, but the prospect of nobody coming back for _him_ made Fives suffer. As a cadet he had been wondering how his death would look like a few times – he'd wanted to be a hero. Maybe an ARC trooper one day... Instead he was stuck in an abandoned droid factory, waiting for the cold to take his life away from him.  
He sighed.  
If he died, Echo would be the only member of Domino Squad left, Fives realised.  
Echo would be all alone.  
No.  
He couldn't leave his brother. His friend.  
Fives wouldn't let that happen.

He struggled to sit up. He had to fight. He had to survive.  
He didn't achieve anything really – the pain stopped him and he was forced to lay down again, groaning loudly.  
Suddenly he heard something.  
Footsteps...?  
Something hit the ground not far from his shelter. A pair of boots?  
Now Fives was sure – it was footsteps.  
Someone was approaching...

The young clone was blinded by a glare of light. He turned away, covering his eyes with one hand.  
''Fives?''  
Familiar voice belonging to the whole army... But each brother was different. Everyone of them was one of a kind. Furthermore, for Fives that voice would never be mistaken.

_''… you can call me captain or sir.''_

He dared to look at his finder who had just switched off the lamp on his helmet. Rex crouched beside Fives and without saying a word looked at the icicle sticking out of the younger clone's side.  
''Can you move?'' he asked finally.  
''Not really...'' Fives shook his head.  
''Well, I'm no medic but pulling it sounds like a bad thing to do...'' the captain said and with no warning helped Fives to his feet. The younger clone hold back a groan – it was painful but he managed to stand upright, yet Rex was still holding him firmly. With his free hand the captain took his helmet off and handed it to Fives who stared at the piece of equipment with surprise.  
''Take it, you are shivering. I've warmed myself'' Rex said simply, his expression neutral; the trooper obeyed. ''We have to get out of here. Quickly...''  
''How?'' asked Fives, his voice shaky. Only then the captain offered him a thin smile.  
''I guess, it's time to be creative'' he announced.

 

Was it just Fives or this whole place was truly getting colder? He wished it was his imagination – the fatigue and blood loss playing tricks on him... He was looking around the main hall for the tenth time and had no idea how would they escape. There was no way out. He resigned himself to this fate.  
Fives sat on a snowbank and watched the captain prowling around, scaning the area. Rex hadn't give up yet. Well, had he ever? The young clone observed that the officer was shivering and presumably that was one of the reasons why he was still pacing back and forth, cresting... He wanted to keep his body warm.  
Rex walked towards Fives and sat beside him. The younger trooper watched the captain carefully – had he finally give up? His ears and nose were reddened because of the cold, dark circles under his eyes. They were both exhausted and frozen to the marrow.

''Sir...?'' Fives asked, taking of the helmet but Rex only shook his head.  
It doesn't matter, Fives. We're stuck. Was that what he meant by this gesture? Fives felt his heart sink – sure, he had gave up but Rex...? He was strong-willed – everyone in the 501st knew that! Captain Rex and the Torrent Company were unstoppable!  
The young clone looked at the officer to find him frowning. _No. Please..._ Fives clenched his fists. _You can't give up! You don't give up! You're captain Rex! You saved us there in the Rishi outpost!_ He wanted to say something... Anything! To tell the captain that he was not allowed to doubt, that he was Fives' hope...  
Rex turned his face to look at his brother. His expression was neutral – guarded as ever. Fives was in despair – he would start begging the captain to do something, to save the day...  
''It was a set-up'' the older clone spoke up. ''There must have been a leak... They knew that we would come here... There were explosives set all over the place...''  
Fives fixed his gaze on Rex. What was he talking about? Why now? What would he say next? ''Sorry that I couldn't save us?'' No, that was impossible. This captain had never given up. This captain would never lose hope – Fives believed it. Fives knew it. Rex was still talking – short sentences, matter-of-factly... He was talking about the facility... Had he lost his senses?  
The younger clone threw away the helmet he was still holding. The anger appeared in his heart. Fives was mad. At himself for being useless. At the captain for giving up. At this war...

''I think I have an idea...'' Rex said in a low voice.

 

///

 

Just like only a few hours ago a terrifying noise blared. The shockwave pinched them to the wall. Fives closed his eyes, covering his ears with his hands. He felt dizzy. The heat of the explotion finally reached their hiding. Fives felt as if his body had been burning. He sank to his knees.  
After a long while he opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Rex leaning against the wall, his eyes unfocused, one his pistols – the one with which he had blown up the fuel tanks they'd found – still in his hand and the helmet with Jaig eyes under his other arm.

Then there were voices – someone helped Fives to rise to his feet. Echo.  
Other brothers led by Kix hurried towards them. The general was not far behind. Fives got the impression that he saw something yellow... Was it the 212th? He wasn't sure... It didn't matter right now.  
They were saved.  
Fives turned around to look at the captain once again. The general was saying something, supporting Rex who offered the younger clone a weak smile.  
They were saved.  
He had saved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedeback is welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
